Lacrima Incorporated Technologies
Lacrima Incorporated Technologies, commonly referred to as LIT-Tech, is a company working out of Bantia, widely known for their use of Lacrima as the base for a massive electronics industry. They own most of the mines in the country, where they extract a majority of their Lacrima to fuel their products, as well as a number of manufacturing plants located all over Bantia's many islands. It would be fair to say that between the huge number of jobs they create, as well as their continuing technological advancements, Bantia would be a hundred years behind the times with out the help of Lacrima Incorporated Technologies. Location The company headquarters, as well as it's manufacturing buildings, are located off of Bantia's mainland on the island of Johdine. The property rests on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, The main building itself is actually quite small, and is only really used for conferences and meetings between department heads and CEOs. It features it's own fully staffed kitchen, as well as a number of boardrooms, though many who work there comment that they only ever use one at a time as a sort of inside joke. Next to the headquarters lies the Research and development building, where new products and assembly methods are conceptualized up and tested. No product under LIT Company's name makes it to shelves without an extensive testing period, refining and looking for flaws the whole way to uphold the company name. part of the room is dedicated to ideas and prototypes that never made it past testing; either do to safety concerns, impracticality, or simply cost effectiveness. Still,they are kept around as reminders, because with the ever growing technological advancement, one never knows when an old idea could be improved upon. The last, and largest, part of the facility are four large factory's that facilitate product assembly. Two of the plants work mostly at receiving materials and fabricating components, while the other two are used for actual assembly. The two sets of buildings work in tandem to great effect, and there have been talks of adding a third facility to up production even more. Staffing Much of the staff live throughout the islands, and travel to Johdine periodically for work. THe temp and factory workers often find it better to work in shifts, coming in to work and staying on the island for days at a time, then going home for a two or three day break. While others find it easier to simply live on the island, and enjoy a relatively easy to predict daily work schedule. Outside of the main facility, LIT company also employees a number of part time workers to work their stores, and contract a mining company to excavate the Lacrima that they put into their products. Between mine workers, developers, and general labourers, LIT company has created hundreds of jobs throughout Bantia since it's foundation, and prospects for the future appear to indicate that the trend will continue. Departments While LIT company is considered a bit of a one trick pony as far as products are concerned, it actually operates in three different divisions. The idea was the company would branch out later on in it's life, but after cornering the market in Lacrima powered machinery, it was decided that they would refocus solely on this one avenue. The general thought among the executives was, "If it isn't broken, don't fix it." *'Executive Branch' - The first, as well as smallest, division is, of course, the executives department. It's basically the board of directors, making decisions for the company and sending orders down the chain of command. *'Research and Development' - The second department, where new products are developed and tested. The department has needed to expand as the company grew, and as such it's number of products have increased exponentially. not only new products, but the department is also a testing ground for new technologies, working to ever improve LIT company's product to increase consumer value. Progress in this avenue is slow, but every few years there is a small leap forward, and the company's electronic products get smaller and sleeker. *'Assembly' - The last and largest department, employing more workers than the other two departments combined. Despite it's name, this branch is more of a catch all department, not only for the laborers who man the assembly lines, but also describes the employees who deliver, sell, and maintain the company's electronics. many of these are considered to be no skill jobs, but people still value the experience they get working under the LIT company name. Category:Bantia Category:Company Category:Companies Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:LIT Company